


Tip One for a Revenge : Involve the son

by aupazonne



Category: Fantastic Four
Genre: Boris - Freeform, Doctor Strange - Freeform, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Incest, M/M, Magic, Magic induced sex, Morgan is tired of doom shit, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rape/Non-con Elements, Revenge, Underage - Freeform, Yaoi, make you horny, making plot for sex for these four is hard, or hurt if you dont have sex, seriously, sex pollen magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-08
Updated: 2015-01-08
Packaged: 2018-03-06 15:47:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3139877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aupazonne/pseuds/aupazonne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Not beta'd.</p><p>Watch out : shitty english.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Tip One for a Revenge : Involve the son

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta'd.
> 
> Watch out : shitty english.

Morgan was raging. This insolent king, this pitiful betrayer. She takes one of her vase and throws it on the ground.  
The sorceress makes a cauldron and invokes image of the future. She needs an ally. She won’t be able to do it all by herself, Doom is a strong foe. Perhaps… The enemy of my enemy is my friend.  
Le Fay looks at New York and look at Richards, an average looking man, but praised for his intelligence. It’s even told he is brighter than von Doom, but she doubts it.  
Morgan will needs him, but she have to convince him. Perhaps Caroline could help her. No, she rejects the idea. She wants to make a glass out of the king’s skull and the Fantastic Four is not a lethal team, they will be reluctant to help her. She throws another vase on the wall to vent.  
Perhaps other villain like Essex would be open, but the villain world is not trustable unfortunately. Anyway villain would ask something in exchange since attacking Doctor Doom is no light task. She sighs and resigns to ask help to the Fantastic Four.  
The dark sorceress went in her wardrobe and takes her green dress, puts her jewels and takes her books to be able to make a time travel, since not just her spirit will go. 

Morgan invokes a door of time and one of her minion, a crow, tell her knights are coming and they suspect Merlin sent them. She hurry up and manages to open the door of time while hearing the knights coming.  
The sorceress puts a spell to protect her from the effect of the door time before seeing the end of it and falling from the sky above New York. She puts another spell to not be located. 

Morgan sees the huge building with a four on it and flies to it. She lands on it and opens the door and gets in the living room.

\- Greeting. Said the sorceress.

\- Ummm, hi. Said Johnny.

\- Is Mister Richards here? 

\- Yeah. YO STRETCHO! Shouts Ben. 

Mister Fantastic enters the room with Susan and they stops looking at Morgan. 

\- I am Morgan le Fay, I seek your help. 

\- You know magic isn’t our strong side. Sighs Reed. 

\- It concern Victor von Doom. Continue Morgan.

\- What did he do? Asks Reed.

\- Again? Add Ben. 

\- He betrayed me and stole me something. I wish to have it back, but I need helps. Respond Le Fay. 

\- Can we trust you? Ask Susan.

\- I have travel time and use great amount of magic, you think I would back stab you over… I don’t even know. My knowledge of this era is limited. Answers the witch. 

\- Well, I ain’t saying no to punch tin-pants face. Said Ben, shrugging.

\- You are aware that we won’t kill him and we will prevent you from killing him. Said Sue.

\- Yes, unfortunately. Respond Morgan. 

\- We’ll retain Doom while you get your thing. Said Reed. 

\- Very well. Sighs Morgan. 

The team prepares themselves and the sorceress think on her side. She will have to strike Doom fast and hard if she wants to finish it. She roams through her book to find a fatal spell, but they are all so vampiric in energy and object that she does not have here. She sighs of exasperation.  
Le Fay get in the jet. She ignores the teasing and comment that make the blond and the rocky thing. 

\-----------------------------

Susan gets out the plane first, invisible, and runs in the castle, avoiding the doombots and the cervo-guards. She quickly runs in the corridor to find the king. She find his old servant, Boris, and stops him.

\- Where’s Doom?

\- Madame Richards…? You shouldn’t be here; he’s in his lab with Kristoff, and it’s dangerous. Said Boris. 

Sue goes away before Boris say more and she transmits the information to the rest of the team. She come back to the plane and sheets the Fantastic Four in invisibility to get them to the entry door of the lab. She sees the doombots beginning to react to their presence and soon enough they have them located and begins to attack the team. Reed is trying to open the door of the lab while the rest of the team defend him and Morgan helps them. 

\- Here! It’s open! Said Richards.

They all enter the lab and massive wave of cervo-guards attack them. Morgan passes through them and even teleport another group of robots so the Fantastic Four are distracted while she go dismembered Doom.  
The witch finds the king and his son bending over a corpse of something, analyzing it surely and she shoot a magic bolt at him. Doom is projected meters away and Kristoff jumps and shoots her.

\- Not now, prince. Said Morgan projecting Kristoff away. 

\- Morgan! You should not have come here. Said Victor. 

\- Really? Well, I’m here and you’ll have to kill me to get rid off me. 

\- Your emotions get you so low that you had to call the Fantastic Four. How sad.

\- Shut you mouth, von Doom, and swallow your pride, we’ll defeat you and I’ll get my revenge and show you no one betray Morgan le Fay. 

The two sorcerers enter in a magic battle. Kristoff gets up and quickly go help the Fantastic Four, because he knows the situation will degenerate fast. 

\- Morgan did what? Ask Reed.

\- They began a battle. The more they battle, the more chance Morgan kills him or vice-versa. Said Kristoff. 

Susan projects a group of robots against another group and tries to get Ben who is under a pile of cervo-guards. She gets him out and Grimm tackles the group behind her. Johnny goes to door and try to melt the door to plug it, while melting the other doombots coming.  
Reed goes near the two sorcerers and tries to avoid the missed bolts. He goes near a machine containing an energy absorber and directs it toward Doom and Le Fay. He puts it full power. The king and the witch gets slower and soon enough Morgan collapse on the ground with a rage shriek. 

\- ENOUGH RICHARDS! Yells Doom. 

The king struck the hero with an electricity jolt and Reed back off. Doom runs to him and punch him to get him farther of the energy absorbing machine. He directs that energy somewhere else and shouts to Kristoff orders in Latverian. The prince quickly runs to another machine and the roof illuminate. 

\- Morgan! Fantastic Four! You have made a grave error coming here! Said Doom.

Doctor Doom presses a button and the five of them disappears, a jolt of electricity washing thoughts their bodies and they ends up falling from the sky above the sea.  
Morgan curses against the king and the heroes. Mister Fantastic grabs his friend and forms himself in a parachute and they plane near the coast. Reed searches Morgan from the eyes, but when he tries to catches her, she shoots a hex against him, insulting him. 

\------------------------

They have manages to get safely to the Baxter building, bit later in the nigh Susan is waked up to see Franklin and Valeria nervous.

-Mmmmh? What is it my sweeties? Ask the blonde woman. 

\- There are trolls in the kitchen… Said Valeria. 

The invisible Woman gets up and go in the kitchen, and yes, trolls are savaging it. The trolls are even more excited when they see Susan. She projects them on the wall and they repeat Reed’s name constantly. 

\- Go call your father. Said Sue. 

The sibling went upstairs to get their father while Susan try to contain the imps.  
Reed comes down and helps his wife.

\- REED RICHARDS! 

Everyone jump and look behind them. A holographic Morgan Le Fay is scowling them and all the trolls are shaking.

\- You dare have intervened in my combat with Doom. Said the witch. 

\- We told you we didn’t want you to kill him! Respond Reed.

\- Isn’t he your nemesis! You fool, you are way too weak! And you made me fall before him! How insolent of you pathetic insect, I shall have a revenge on the two of you at the same time!

Susan try to stop the holographic from talking, but Morgan chuckles and hex Susan who falls on the ground shouting.

\- Idiot, I’m in my time with all my energy! You cannot touch me or wound me! One of my… acquaintances made me aware of this curses, one that will tear you in shreds Richards. Chuckles Morgan. 

With a loud booming voice Morgan Le Fay shouts the curses. Sue doesn’t understand the language, but seeing Reed face turns in a grimace and seeing her son also do it, she has a bad presentiment.  
The sorceress disappear grinning and the trolls also vanish.  
Susan scramble to her husband and Reed seem pissed. 

\- It can’t be! What the hell of a curse it that! What a…! No! No! No! Shouts Reed. 

\- Reed! What is it! What did she do? Ask Susan. 

\- Let it falls, Susan.

He went away in a frustrate pace and Sue looks at her son. Franklin seems really confused. 

\- What is it Franklin? Ask Valeria. 

\- Hum… Nothing. Answers the mutant.

The blond boy went away and follows his father. Susan turns invisible and follows them, unfortunately, her husband and her son have enters the lab and close the door and locked it. 

\------------------------

\- Dad, what was that! Ask Franklin. 

\- A curse. But you know Franklin, magic is only science not discovered yet, so I can find something liberate us if we could say. Answers the scientist. 

\- Why did you lock us in?

\- … I don’t know, it was a reflex. 

\- What was this curse, what’s ‘’male coitus’’ between us?

\- Umm, don’t get to bother on that, also don’t tell your mom. Umm, she would over react. 

\- Can I get back to sleep?

\- You can stay up and play with Lego while I try to lift the curse, okay?

Franklin nods and he go off play with his Lego in the back of the lab. He plays with them for a good moment, and then an hour and he fell asleep on the floor.  
The young mutant is wake up by glass breaking on the floor. He turns his head and sees his father enraged over his desk. He doesn’t derange him and try to fall back asleep, but he feel weird. He goes to his dad and asks him to get out. Reed opens the door and Franklin goes in his bedroom and lay down, only he doesn’t fall asleep. He feels weird and has the feeling he has to pee, but it’s not that. 

Then, hours past and he still hasn’t fallen asleep.

\- Hey you okay there, buddy? Ask Ben coming to wake him up. 

\- I don’t know, I feel weird Uncle Ben. Answers the young mutant. 

\- What do you have?

\- I don’t know… 

\- Where is it?

Franklin blushes a bit when his Uncle puts his hands on his shoulder. He shivers.

\- Hum, a bit everywhere. Said Franklin.

\- Okay, then, don’t think a Tylenol will help. I’ma call Susan. Said Thing.

Franklin waited for his mother to come and she looks at him. 

\- You seem normal. What kind of pain is it? Ask Susan.

\- It pulses. Answers Franklin. 

Susan frowns, she takes him to the lab where she scans him, but she doesn’t see anything special. There’s no inflammation or any sort of trauma. 

\- Maybe Reed will be able to spot what you have. Said Sue.

\- Mommy, I’m hungry. Said Franklin.

\- You think you can eat?

The young mutant nods and Sue bring him to the kitchen and gives him a cereal bowl. When Franklin takes the first bite, he begins to wheeze and cough without stopping. Susan takes him in her arms and runs to the laboratory to see Reed, but her husband is not here. She curses and she calls a cab, heading for Greenwich.  
Franklin shivers, the kind of deafened pain diminished when someone touch him. He shivers and almost moans. He tight his legs having the feeling to pee.  
Susan knocks on the door of the sanctum sanctorum and Wong answers her. 

\- Madam Richards, you desire to see Doctor Strange. Ask Wong.

\- Yes, it’s for Franklin. Said Sue.

She enters the manor and Doctor Strange come a short moment after.

\- What does the boy have? Ask Strange.

\- A curse. I think it’s a curse. Is Reed here? Ask the Invisible Woman.

\- No, he hasn’t passed either. From who is the curse?

\- Morgan Le Fay. 

\- Why would she have put a curse on Franklin?

\- She wanted revenge against Reed.

\- Didn’t she seek revenge against Doom?

\- Yes, but it’s a long story.

\- I… don’t think I can lift it.

\- Why? 

Strange touch Franklin and the young boy shivers looks at the sorcerer, begging with his eyes for more. 

\- I see, but it’s old magic and one I don’t know. If I try to lift the curse without the proper knowledge he might be gravely wounded or even die. Franklin, was there a way to lift the curse that Le Fay mentioned? 

\- Yes… But dad told me to not tell yet. Where is he? Ask Franklin. 

\- I’m calling him. Said Susan. 

Susan calls him on his number and waits impatiently when he answers.

\- Yes? Said Reed. 

\- Come and get Franklin, now. Because not even Strange can do something.

\- Susan… 

She hang up and gets at Baxter building and finally Reed shows up seeming very tired and takes his son without saying a word.

\- Where are you going? Ask Susan. 

\- I need to take him somewhere else. Answers Mister Fantastic. 

\- Where?

Mister Fantastic doesn’t answers and Sue would like to retain him, but he’s the one who knows how to lift the curse. 

Reed takes his son’s hand and shivers. When he glances at his son, Franklin has blushed and looks fluster. 

\---------------------

\- Is there really no other way? Asks Reed, trying to not look at Doom.

The curse was slowly eating his reason and now Reed just wanted to rut against the king. 

\- It would take too long. Unless you rather prefer that your son suffers the sequels of the ritual. Answers Doom. 

Reed sighs and looks at his son who look at Kristoff with avidity and the prince does the same. He tentatively puts his hand on the heir’s arm, but Kristoff removes his arm like it burned. 

\- Kristoff, go lock the castle down and search any cameras. Continue the king. 

\- Is there a way to mitigate the pain? Ask Reed.

\- Even if there was, I wouldn’t give it to you Richards. You put us in this situation. 

\- Because of you. 

\- Dad, what is it? Ask Franklin, squirming a bit. 

\- Care to explain to your son what happened? Or show him. Said Doom. 

\- Shut up.

\- Don’t you think the faster it is done, the faster you can disappear from this place?

\- We still have time to lift the curse.

\- We have all the time we want, but will you have the determination to fight your carnal urge? Will our sons be capable of such character to resist the pain and the lust? 

Richards doesn’t know when his want to have sex will increase, but he suspects he might go insane before seeing the end of it. He admires the calm of Victor, even thought he suspect the armour is helping him.  
Kristoff come back and he and Franklin make an eyes contact. Doom doesn’t appreciate. 

\- Let them be, like you said, the faster… Begins Reed.

\- It means we must lift the curse together Richards. Said Doom harshly. 

And suddenly Reed is getting his son out of the way.  
He shouldn’t have done that. Reed shivers at the touch and to see the young mutant looking at him with greedy eyes. The hero resist to touch his son more, his reason yelling at him it’s bad, and scramble in Kristoff’s arms. He hears the prince breathe hitch and he understand it’s a bit too late to go away and clearly Vernard won’t let him go anyway.  
The prince tentatively gives him a kiss, but it has the effect of an electricity jolt and soon enough the two of them rips their clothes.  
Reed shivers when Kristoff bites his neck. He roams his hands on the heir’s body and feels the shudders and tension in his frame. They kiss again and Kristoff pins the hero on the ground and they grind together. They moan and Richards puts his hands on the prince buttocks. Vernard hums and grinds more.  
The hero’s brain is still trying to be logic even fogged in lust, he still try to know how to stop it, but it freezes when Kristoff gets lube and prepare himself, biting his lips. Mister Fantastic feels the wave of apprehension and puts his hands on the prince’s hips. They moan together as Vernard sinks and Richards already begins to move his hips. They kiss, they bites and they sucks their necks.  
A noise makes Reed come out of his lusty state and is amazed by the situation he is in. Kristoff rides him fast and Mister Fantastic has difficulties to stay lucid. They kiss again and the prince soon begins to swear as his climax approach.  
However, Franklin’s moan makes Reed almost lose his hard on. The hero try to get up while the heir clings on him and feels his blood rushes out his head.  
Doom is thrusting inside his son with force and Franklin has an expression mixed between agony and pleasure.  
The young mutant takes a sharp breath when the king thrust deeper. He shakes from all his body, his consciousness clouded with pleasure and lust. He makes a loud whimpers when Doom brushes his prostate.

Richards removes Kristoff from him and almost jumps on the king and tackles him. 

\- Don’t touch my son! Shouts the hero. 

However, as they fall on the ground, Richards whimpers at feeling Doom’s bare hands on his sensitive skin. Oh no, oh no, this is wrong. And yet he moan when he feels Doom’s hand on his throat tightening and positioning him, sliding inside him as he hears a low groans coming from the villain.  
Reed feels a jolt of pleasure running up his spine and he grits his teeth, oh what the hell. He can’t believe the noises he do when Victor rolls his hips. He bites the green cape and seek skins with his hands. He find Doom’s hand and takes them and kisses them, he feels shivers on them. The hero wraps his legs around the king’s waist and pushes his hips with the thrusts. His climax rises and he just want. Reed begins to pants and squirms, the pleasure don’t stop rising, he begins to see star, he don’t seem to be able to come. 

\- Vic..Victor, please.

The king shifts on his knees and puts the hero on his laps. His cock slides deeper inside his nemesis, rubbing more sensitive walls and Reed moans and clutches his fingers on Doom’s shoulders. He whimpers at each thrusts and bounces in Doom’s lap, but he still doesn’t come, even feeling at the apogee of pleasure. Finally, Victor stops jerking his hips and it allows Richards to breath and slumps a bit, allowing him to think.  
There’s something wrong, okay all the situation is wrong, but something is off.

\- Can you come? Ask Reed, breathless. 

\- No. I think we requires our sons. Answers the villain. 

Mister Fantastic gulps and gains a bit more of his thoughts. The curse said between Franklin and him… Still he didn’t like the idea. But he think of that still having Doom’s length inside him and suddenly feel so embarrassed.  
Reed get off Victor’s laps and finish taking his breath. He looks besides and only to look away. Franklin and Kristoff are quite passionate and don’t stop kissing. The prince is so soft, so slow while Franklin squirms to get more.  
Richards bites his lips to feel pain, trying to get his thoughts straight. It’s his son, he cannot feels even more aroused, no.  
Kristoff begins to accelerate and the young mutant ragged whimpers, his fingers clutching on the table they are on, makes the most delicious noises. Franklin turns his head to look at his father, eyes clouded with lust.  
Mister Fantastic looks at Doom who doesn’t make a move and act like a spectator. Reed begins to lose his composure and twitch of his body makes him go toward the two young men. Franklin breaks his kiss with Vernard to touch his father thigh. The prince removes himself from the young mutant and the blond boy pulls his father and place himself, warping his legs around his hips. Reed can’t even fight his body and he kisses his son before thrusting him and he lose all his composure, he moans and slams fast inside Franklin. The young boy moans and claws his father heads. Richards goes deeper and deeper and feels near climax again. He groans when he feels the young mutant constrict around him, moaning loudly, arching his back. Franklin slumps, takes his breath and rolls over.  
However, Reed is still hard and he still looks at his son with intensity. He hasn’t see that Franklin was so pretty…  
The young mutant gets on his knee and swallows what he can of his father’s cock. He choke on it and his teeth scrapped his father’s cock, but Reed really doesn’t care and moves his hips while groaning. He glances beside when he hears Kristoff almost shouting his moan. Doom is taking him from behind, hands in the hairs nearly pulling them, still slamming inside full force.  
Kristoff is so near and his father is thrusting so hard, brushing roughly his prostate. 

\- S-Slow down… Please. Begs the prince.

Doom execute and Kristoff feels his belly tightening. The sensation of feeling his walls slowly rub throws him over the edge. He moans loudly when he comes, almost seeing stars. He can’t slumps yet, Doom is holding him. He glances beside to see Franklin and gulps to see the young boy giving, well trying, to give a blowjob to the hero. Vernard feels another waves of lust emanating from his abdomen, but he won’t be able to take another round, not with his father. He hesitates, but the lusty side of brain tells him to sink on his knees. When he does, he takes his father cock in hand before putting his lips on the tips, he feels another waves of heat and takes all the head in mouth. His father softly puts his hands in his hairs. Kristoff swirls his tongue a bit before swallowing more. 

Franklin gave up on trying to swallow all and just let Reed fucks his mouth. He don’t understand why he likes it, but the lacks of air, the pulsing heat in his abdomen each time his father thrust in gives him an agreeable sensation.  
Finally, Reed comes in a groan in the young mutant’s throat and Franklin choke. Reed quickly helps him and suddenly feels the weight of what he has done. 

Kristoff bobs his head softly and resist to his father insistent push on his head and from his hips. He rolls his tongue and stops moving only to suck. He quite enjoy teasing Doom like that. The heir slides the cock out his mouth, brushing his teeth lightly on it. He can sees his father’s legs shaking a bit. He pumps the base of the shaft before taking the tips in mouth and swirling his tongue. Vernard removes his mouth when he taste something salty and the semen falls on his chest. Doom makes a soft and quick moans while coming.  
The prince gets up and swipes his mouth and the king gives him his cape to cover himself. 

Reed is so near sobbing, but Franklin tries to reassure him. 

\- Mister Richards. I think your wife has called. Said Vernard, pointing his costume with something inside flashing. 

\- I’m going to call her… Said the young mutant.

Kristoff remarks his father has disappear, but with all the doombots moving in the castle he suspects he must takes his heavy machineries to do a satisfying revenge across time. And he appreciates that his father offered his cape.

\- Hi mom… Yeah, we’re okay. Yes it was the curse. No. Hum… Maybe later. Like a couple of years. Maybe. Papa! Said Franklin.

\- Hello Susan… Said Reed. 

\--------------------------

At the Baxter building, Susan is stress eating while Johnny and Ben looks at her eating the fridge and the pantry, very impressed. 

\- They could be injured Ben. They could be traumatized or… or… Reed sounded so distressed! Continue Susan, eating ice-cream. 

They hear the jet coming and they rushed out. Reed and Franklin comes out and Susan hugs them both. She brings them by force in the lab to see if there is injuries.  
Franklin reassure her. Susan breathe better, but neither her son nor her husband want to say what happened and it worries her.  
Sue is even more worried about what happened once she found her husband in alcoholic coma.

And from across time, Morgan chuckles. She has manages to damage one, time for the king, again. The true revenge begins!


End file.
